When I first saw my other Half
by Goldenticket
Summary: Alice and Jaspers Story. Chapters 7 and 8 are very rusty and not so good, so please dont judge the story on that and I might even take them down and start them again, I don't like where the story went and please dont judge on those chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hi every one, I have just edited some of the point of this and made some parts a bit longer and more detailed, so I hope that you enjoy, and once again PLEASE review I really like hearing ANY feedback on my stories. thanks again :)**

**Disclaimer: None of the Characters, nor the General Idea of this story belong to me, they are (c) to Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga.**

**Prologue**

I caught his scent and looked up, and I had foreseen, he was windswept and his eyes were dark with a trace of crimson. He looked up with apprehension on his face, as if he didn't know what to make of this situation, he watched me dance towards him with a wary expression, as though he wasn't aware whether or not he should attack me. I wondered about his past, what would lead him to this sort of reaction upon seeing me? He must have had a very violent life previously. I knew from my vision that he would be prepared to give it up for me. I wonder how much he enjoyed this life, would it be a constant battle to stop him attacking? Now I'm jumping to conclusions, I don't even know that he had lived a violent life and already I'm wondering if he can let it go, my imagination...


	2. Waking Up

**Here is the first chapter of my first Story!!!! Yay!!! If you read this, please review it I don't mind whether your review is good or bad, as long as any critisism is constructive and not just rude.**

**Chapter 1: Waking Up**

I opened my eyes. Where was I? I gazed up in curiosity, I remembered nothing. How did I get here? And more importantly, who was I?

Suddenly, I fell into a trance and saw something, a family hunting by the looks of things, no weapons though? What were they hunting for? And then I saw one of them lunge for the creatures throat and I realized, they were Vampires. Mythylogical creatures that weren't supposed to exist. But they did, and as if to prove it I felt a burn in my throat, an open flame and I knew that I was one of them.

From what I knew of vampires, they drank human blood, and yet, this pair was drinking elk blood. And then I fell into another trance, seeing something else.

There I was, or was going to be, in the meadow with them, I was walking up to them, towing another male. Then the vision shifted, I lived with them, I had golden eyes, not crimson, golden. It shifted again, they were shifting very quickly at the moment, I was in a bar, on a stool and I caught his scent and turned and there was the male I was towing in the clearing, his eyes black were black with thirst he looked at me with apprehension and then I smiled, he smiled and he took my hand and we ran.

Then I just knew it. He was my other half, the one I was going to spend the rest of my, well I suppose, existence with. I'd never met him and yet, I loved him. They were visions of the future that scene would take place in forty-eight hours time. Where did I have to go? From my vision I could gather that it was called Annie's Diner. Somehow, I just knew that I'd find it, I was beginning to understand my visions. I'd only had them a few times, but my mind was fast and I could understand everything. The future could always change, so if I just ran, (and I had the feeling that I could run faster than a car would go at an average speed), if I was heading in the wrong direction, the vision would change, if I headed in the right direction, it would remain.

For the first time since I opened my eyes I got up. Something about this was unfamiliar, but I didn't know what, I couldn't even remember being human. I had cropped hair, not too short just a perfect length. But since when did girls have short hair? I'd sort this out later. First I had to find the Mystry Vampire and then this coven that we would someday belong to.

**I would be REALLY grateful for your review on this chapter. I have written the next one but I want some feedback from this one before I decide to upload it. do you think that it is too rushed? is the story so bad I shouldn't bother? and don't worry other chapters will be longer. Thanks for reading it is appreciated.**


	3. Impatience

**Here is Chapter 2!!!! Please enjoy and Please review it you do read it, I'd like to have Ideas, the next chapter is already well underway and will be up as soon as I get a few reviews so that I can alter anything according to them. this is the longest chapter that I have written so far and each chapter will probably become a bit longer once direct speech is involved. I'd like to thank Feng Yue for reviewing my previous to chapters. she helped me fix an important mistake, which I had over looked completely. Thanks again.**

**Chapter 2: Impatience**

I walked in one direction for about ten meters, intending to go in that direction, and, the vision shifted completely, so I altered course and finally after twenty-two tries, I got it right and my vision reappeared exactly the same. So I headed north-north-west and didn't change course for anything. I didn't want to take any risk of loosing _this _future.

Once out of the city I broke into a run, so fast that by the laws of physics, everything should be a blur. But I could see every blade of grass and every ant clearly as I ran through the country side. And my vision didn't shift it stayed right where I wanted it too.

And then precisely six hours, fifty-two minutes and twenty-seven seconds later, I saw the diner from my vision. Sitting there, in Philadelphia, I saw the forest that _he_ would walk out of in forty-one hours, five minutes and 30 seconds and then walk through the busy town in the rain and into the diner in, now, forty-one hours, seven minutes and twenty-two seconds.

I was impatient for him to arrive. I knew that I wouldn't be able to sit in the diner and wait for him for forty-one hours as that would look suspicious. I was past thinking about the fact that I was a vampire, the fact that my eyes were red and the fact that, according to myths and legends, the moment I came within smelling range of a human, (with me being a newborn), I would attack.

It must have been knowing that I was one day going to belong to a coven which didn't drink human blood that got me through that night without killing anyone. Even though I hunted elk just for the sake of passing time, (and with the added bonus of quenching my thirst), it did little when I came into contact with humans.

It was two hours, eight minutes and sixteen seconds until he would arrive when I walked in the door of the Diner. Their scent hit me the moment I was in the room. It was excruciating and it set my throat burning, the sensation reminded me of something I'd felt before. But I didn't know what.

I walked up and sat on a high stool at the bar. It was clean and a nice looking place, it was lit well and had a comfy air about it. The woman at the bar looked up at me when I entered and her mouth fell open, she was gaping at me, not that I knew why. I sat up at the bar and finally after gaping for a full seven seconds, the woman pulled herself together and asked me what I would like to order. I didn't get anything; I didn't have money anyway, not that that would have made a difference; the food and drink smelled repulsive. I wondered what it tasted like to a human. I couldn't imagine that I had ever eaten this. But then, what do I know about being Human, all I can remember about myself is, well, hardly anything, not even my name. Well that's not entirely true, I think that I have one memory not even a memory, more like just a noise in the background,_ Alice, _but that's it. I know that that's not my first name; I'm not sure even if it was my second name even, but it was all I remember. So that is what I would go by. Alice.

I was trying to pass time and trying to act human, it was all too easy for me to sit still for minutes at a time. I was discovering so much that I knew humans couldn't do, however I didn't have anything to compare this new life with because I couldn't remember any part of being human. I'd have to ask Mr Hale if this was normal or not. I began to notice that everyone in the diner kept looking at me oddly and it was getting hard to act as human as I should so I went to the ladies room to just be myself for a few minutes and not to mention get away from their scent which was beginning to become a little overpowering.

**Well, there is the second Chapter. the next chapter will be where she meets Jasper, and then I am toying with the Idea of having some of Jaspers point of view. possibly from when he left Peter and Charlotte to when he found Alice? I'm not sure. It would be great if you could comment on that. also I'd like about 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter. I wuoldn't do this its just that I really want to know what you think of the story it means alot to me that the readers are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it.**


	4. At Last

**Here is Chapter 3! Enjoy**

**Chapter 3: At Last…**

I was beginning to worry that he wouldn't come. What if he didn't? Would that mean that my visions were false? That I have an over active imagination? That would be tragic, to have my hopes built up like this, about finding my one true love and then taken away. And if my visions weren't true, then that meant that the Cullen family, the ones who hunted animals, probably didn't exist either. That thought was horrible. Maybe I would have to drink from humans. I looked around at all the happy people in the diner unawares that the beautiful pale girl in the corner could possibly cause their demise.

I was being dramatic. According to my vision he wouldn't arrive for ten more minutes. Just a little longer to wait then. I sat there, constantly on the verge of being to still when finally, I caught a scent. So unlike the scent of the humans, this scent was sweet, not mouthwatering like a delicious meal, more like the perfect brand of perfume, designed just for me. I looked up and saw him, his eyes were black as they were in my vision, his hair was blonde and, he was too impossibly handsome to be a human.

I danced over to him laughing at the apprehension on his face, as if he was wondering whether or not I was about to attack him. He tensed as if preparing himself for a fight, but he didn't attack. "You've kept me waiting a long time". I said with a smile playing on my lips, and then all apprehension left his face and he ducked his head like a good southern gentlemen and replied, "I'm sorry ma'am". And with that I held out my hand and, seemingly without a second thought, he took it and together we left.

I knew that we'd have to find somewhere to talk without a chance of being overheard but that we couldn't remain outside as it was raining and the way the water tinkled off our skin would be sure to spark a reaction. I however didn't have an answer; I had no money so therefore couldn't afford to get a hotel room. I guessed that this conversation would have to wait, however he didn't seem to want to wait. He strode into a classy looking hotel and pulled out a pile of bank notes. Where had he got them from? Oh well I wasn't about to complain. The receptionist looked up at him and her eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets and her heart rate went through the roof. "We'd like a room for two please." He said with an unconscious regality. "Of course sir, would you like anything else? Perhaps a dinner reservation at our restaurant? It is a top restaurant here in Philadelphia." I didn't like the way she looked at him, as if she thought that she had a hope. He smiled as he heard the little growl, too low for human ears, escape my mouth. "No thank you". With that he took the keys from the receptionist, took my hand and led me up stairs.

"You know, you are awfully cute when you are jealous." I gave a little growl under my breath, "but really there is no need. You're the only one who will ever be able to touch my heart, and I don't even know your name yet." He laughed and I joined in. for the first time since I woke up, I listened to my voice, it was like bells tinkling in the rain.

We entered our room and I walked directly over to the lounge chairs, hardly stopping to admire the handsomely furnished room. I sat down and he followed many questions obvious in his now inquisitive eyes. "My name is Alice. I'm afraid I'm not sure what my surname is and I'm not even sure if Alice is my Christian name or my middle name." He stared at my face confused. I could see that I would have to explain to him that I didn't remember anything before yesterday. "I don't remember anything about my past," I explained in a hushed tone," I have short hair and I'm not sure why, it is most abnormal for a girl to have hair like this. I can't remember anything about myself even, which is why I'm not even one hundred percent sure of my name. I know it has Alice in it somewhere. I only woke up from what I'm assuming was the transformation yesterday morning which was when I saw the vision that we would be together.

This news seemed to startle him. "Vision?" he asked, "you mean you saw that we would meet here and you came?" I nodded. "So, you can see the future? You have a gift?" I'd never thought of it that way before, "I suppose I do. I've also seen another vision… but that is for later. I want to find out about you."

"My name is Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. I am eighteen years old, that is to say when I was changed I was eighteen. I have lived in a fairly… violent sort of way at the beginning of my new life for about ninety years I lived in a life of bloodshed and slaughter…" he broke off with startled eyes. As if to say he hadn't meant to tell me this, as if he didn't want me to run away. But I was far from doing that. I was engrossed in his thrilling tale. After making this assessment and obviously also coming to that conclusion, Jasper continued. "I grew tired of this life and had to leave it, and when my chance came I did. I left it with two others, Peter and Charlotte. I was surprised that I didn't feel less depressed once I had entered their more peaceful and somewhat civilized world. After a few more decades of this I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte and now, for a century now, I have travelled alone, without any plans of what I should do next." He finished with a whisper. I automatically knew what it was that had been bothering him all this time, was averse to drinking the blood of humans. I thought here was probably a good time to tell him what I knew.

"I can help you feel less depressed you know. Yesterday when I woke up, I had two visions not just one…"

"You only completed the transformation yesterday? He looked perplexed, hadn't I already mentioned this? "Yes, I woke up and…" I broke off due to the startled look on his face. "You're a newborn? And yet, you were able to sit in that diner for hours and wait for me?" The admiration was clear on his face, "wasn't the bloodlust absolutely unbearable? How did you control yourself?" I pondered this for a moment and then came to my conclusion, "I think it is because of many factors, firstly I am averse to drinking human blood, secondly I was impatient for you to arrive and thirdly because of the other vision that I am about to tell you about." His face gave away everything. He was amazed completely amazed at what I was able to do. I decided to continue with the vision that would give his life a _very _unexpected twist.

"My other vision was about another coven, the Cullen's. They drink Animal blood, not human. It is a coven of five so far. There is the creator and fatherly figure Carlisle, then his mate/wife Esme and their three children Emmett, Rosalie and Edward. They live in a civilized way and they go to school and act Human. Carlisle even has enough self control to be a doctor at a hospital. Edward was Carlisle's first companion, he was dyeing of the Spanish influenza in 1918 when Carlisle found him and changed him, his name was Edward Masen. Esme was the second one Carlisle changed, she jumped off a cliff after her baby died, she became Carlisle's mate and then Rosalie, who he hoped would be Edward mate, but that didn't work out. She was Rosalie Hale and she was changed not long after Edward, I won't tell you what happened there. Rosalie found Emmett being mauled by a bear and decided that she couldn't let him die, so she got Carlisle to change him too. That's the family I would like to belong too. And I think that you would also enjoy that climate."

He looked at me for a few moments and then out of the blue he jumped up, "Well what are we waiting for then?" I laughed at his enthusiasm. "It might be best if we waited until it has stopped raining, and till morning. We wouldn't want to stand out more than we already do now would we?" We both collapsed into laughter. For the rest of the night we talked, well mainly he talked and I asked questions about what being a vampire was like, the rules, the volturi and everything else.

**And that is Chapter 3 everyone!!!! Well, it took me all day to write because I was fiddling with it so much. The next chapter will hopefully be up by Friday or Saturday, but no promises as I will be busy tomorrow and Saturday, but hopefully it will get done anyway. I'd Just like to take a moment to thank those readers who reviewed. And I would also really like for anyone to review this chapter and tell me how it was. Thanks.**


	5. A New Life

**Chapter 4: A New Life**

**FYI: This is in Jasper's Point Of View and it is from when he found Alice**

We talked and talked all night long. I hadn't talked this much since I was with Peter and Charlotte, and that was a century ago and I had only since seen them twice. I enjoyed talking though, and especially Alice she had happiness and hope radiating off every bone in her body. But as much as I was enjoying myself, I was still impatient for morning to come. I knew that when it did, we would be off again to find a new life. I would hunt animals instead of humans and even more importantly, I'd have someone to laugh with, and she was always happy.

Even when I was human, I was always good at understanding what people were feeling but the bad part was, that now I felt it too. I'd never thought much of it until tonight because when I was with Maria and fighting in the South, I always felt hate. But I wrote it off as my own hate. When I was with Peter and Charlotte, it changed. I didn't feel much hate, and I didn't hate. I still felt revulsion and fear when I killed but I just assumed that the revulsion was mine and the fear was from a memory. The memory of that last night that I was Major Jasper Whitlock.

I'd heard of other vampires having gifts, I'd always thought that mine was fighting, after all I'd been in many fights and although I had scars all over, I had never been seriously injured. But maybe it was something more. I always understood exactly what people were feeling and I felt it too, of course being a vampire I was able to separate it and still keep my true emotions, and as demonstrated with the newborns, (and with the troops when I was human, although it got stronger after I was changed), I was very good at calming people down and getting them to work together. I decided that the best way to test this theory was Alice, whilst she was the only one in the room.

"Alice? Would you be able to help me with something?"

"Sure Jasper, whatever you want." She grinned at me and I knew that I was already in love with her sparkly personality. "This may seem like an odd request, but can you find something to get really confused about?" She looked at me as if I was slightly insane, but I suppose since she could see the future, not much could be very insane really. I was ready for it. I felt my emotion and detached the one radiating off her so that I could still feel it, but mine was stronger; I didn't want to feel confused. She thought for a moment and then her face lit up and she screwed up her little face and all of a sudden, I didn't feel completely happy, there was confusion in my emotions also and it was coming directly from Alice!

I decided that I'd try something new, I channeled an emotion that I'd felt many times before and knew well. Anger. I let it loose and immediately felt it in the room, although I wasn't angry, (I seemed immune to my gift… interesting), Alice's eyes snapped open filled with annoyance and anger so unlike the sparkling eyes I'd been looking at for the past fourteen hours.

This emotion didn't suit her at all, so I decided to try another one, a less familiar one, it was a knew feeling to me, one I hadn't felt since I was human. I sent another wave through the room, a wave of calm. Instantly it hit her and without me even saying anything I could feel her body loosen and her eyes calm down. I was beginning to understand, after nearly a century of this life, I was beginning to understand more and more about this gift.

It took no effort whatsoever to keep this climate in the room; it seemed that as long as I was still here and there wasn't anything directly fighting against my skills, it just stayed. But I could still pull it back, and so I did. Alice looked at me, confusion obvious in her eyes; she was obviously pondering what had just happened to cause such an emotional upheaval. "Did you do that? She asked quietly, although she already knew the answer. "Yes." I answered just as quietly. "You're an empathic. You can feel and control the emotions surrounding you." I felt the weight of these words. It came in waves, first in euphoria that I had another sense and that I could control peoples emotions, and then in despair, I would always feel other peoples grief and pain.

Alice brightened this sudden mood slump by saying, "The rain will stop in exactly three minutes and six seconds, we can go and hunt and then find the Cullen's." At last I thought and then went to check out of our room.

**There is Chapter 4. Well what do you think? This was going to go up around Saturday, however on Thursday night I couldn't sleep so I wrote this chapter. The next one is coming. I'm Sorry that the chapters aren't very long, but you can choose between really long chapters and a quick turn around, so if you want me to write longer chapters, I wont be updating nearly every day as I am now. Please review. It would be appreciated.**


	6. Hunting

**Chapter 5: Hunting**

**Just a quick Note: this is still in Jaspers Point of View. I think that this chapter will be most effective if its heard from his side.**

As soon as we were out of sight of the town, we ran. I was eager to see if this life was actually possible. Could we refrain from drinking the blood of humans and settle for something FAR less appetizing? I hoped so. It would mean an end to the constant depression I felt, I would no longer have to feel the emotions of the poor humans as I killed them. I wouldn't have to feel the astonishment when they saw us, then the hopefulness as we walked towards them, and then, finally, the fear as they realized what we were and what we were going to do to them.

Suddenly Alice stopped. In my surprise I zoomed past her, and then stopped the moment I could. I ran back to her at full pelt to see what was wrong, but far from what I was expecting, she was smiling. "Want to go hunting? I haven't ever hunted yet and I suppose that you want to try out this new style." I couldn't help but laugh at the devious smile on her lips, but then what she said hit me, she hadn't hunted _at all _yet! Yet she had so much self restraint, she didn't even lunge at one of the humans. Well I guess that everyone was different, and maybe because she'd never actually tasted human blood, she wanted it less then me, who had tasted it many times. "Sure, why not. We wouldn't want to be thirsty and then run into some people now would we?" She laughed, it was like bells tinkling in the wind, took my hand and we were off tracking a herd of deer.

The smell was detracting, I was sure that the taste wouldn't be much better. But then I felt better about drinking deer's blood instead of human's blood. I suppose that it is probably because I used to eat meat when I was human so it seemed more like the natural food chain.

Finally we came to a little clearing and there was the herd of deer smelling completely unappetizing and really quite revolting. Regardless of this, we dropped each others hands and crouched down into a hunting position. Silently we sneaked forwards and then, we pounced on the unsuspecting deer. I had already had one meal by the time some of the deer at the other end of the field realized the danger. But I was too quick for them. It felt good to be able to use my strength again, yet not in a fight.

After about four hours of hunting, I felt sufficiently full and went to sit on a high branch in a tree to watch Alice. She gracefully leaped through the air, more like a professional ballet dancer than a terrifying vampire. She looked up and grinned at me, and then with one graceful movement she threw herself into the air twisting round and landing on her tip-toes on the branch next to me.

"Your eyes," she murmured staring into them, "they're not crimson. They're amber." This news shocked me. Amber eyes? Who ever thought of that? I suppose that the diet of the animal blood must have diluted the colour. But Alice's were still red. Though they weren't the deep crimson you get from drinking human blood, they were the bright red that you only saw in newborns. I guessed that the diet of animal blood would probably dilute the colour more quickly.

As she stared into my eyes, I felt a new emotion. One both coming from her and I felt in myself. This was not an emotion I'd felt very often, in fact the only time I think I'd felt this emotion was that very first time with Peter and Charlotte. But they got incredibly good at disguising it when they found out that I was good at reading emotions, not that they knew about my gift yet; even I didn't know about that. This emotion was love. It was so strong because it wasn't muffled by the depression of me killing another human, or by any hate or malice surrounding us. There was only Alice and I in this clearing, with only happy emotions. The strongest of which was love.

Then without so much as a warning, or emotion to give it away, she was pressed up against my body, despite the temperature of her body, I felt warm with her there and it felt right. Her lips found mine and then, I experienced a sensation that I had never felt before. I truly felt loved and cared for.

The kiss may have lasted for one hundred years for all I knew; I was oblivious to everything else. It was the most amazing feeling sitting there entwined with the most beautiful woman in the world, her lips felt warm against mine and I felt a feeling that I hadn't felt since I was human. A beautiful happy feeling.

Suddenly the kiss changed, it became more urgent and more demanding, I knew that we were dancing along the barrier of appropriate and inappropriate behavior. We were just about to fall off this barrier, so I had to end it. I pulled away, chuckling slightly out of embarrassment, the thrill of a new feeling and the annoyed emotion she was emitting. Obviously she hadn't had enough. But unfortunately, she was going to have to wait.

I leaped off the branch and she followed me, taking my hand we smiled at each other and looked into each others eyes. It was almost as good as the kiss itself, and I knew it would definitely suffice for now. As if she could tell what I was thinking, she smiled playfully and broke into a run. I followed her, confused as to where she was, she was out of sight already. I had to resort to tracking her. Just as I determined which way to go, I saw her again. She was running towards me at full pelt and then she leapt into my arms and kissed me again.

"You didn't think that I'd let you get away with that before did you?" she teased when we broke away. I smiled, knowing that she was right. "I knew. But, well I hoped that you had a bit more sense then to try to seduce a vampire!" I said this with a look of mock horror on my face. "but you're forgetting one thing love, I'm a vampire to!" Now she was really teasing me and I couldn't think of any retorts. She took my silence as an opportunity to kiss me again.

I was beginning to wonder whether I actually wanted to meet the Cullen's right away and move in with them. I knew that someday we would belong to their coven/family, but why did that day have to be today? I had some money that I had gained previously, probably enough to afford rent on a house for a few weeks. We could get jobs and then get a place of our own. I think we will but I'll have to run it past Alice first. But of course she already knew.

"Jazz, I think that it's a great Idea. We'll get a chance to be together for a while." She thought for a moment and then added, "and it will definitely help our meeting with the Cullen's if we have gold eyes when they see us and my eyes wont turn gold for four months and yours will only take a couple of weeks, in fact they'll be amber in one weeks time!" I liked the way this conversation was going. It was really good to have another life first. One with just Alice and no one else. I knew that I'd love my new family when I met them and wouldn't want to leave them, which was why this had to be done first.

With our resolve settled we headed for a small town in the state Alaska named Wrangell. There it had over 2000 millimeters of rain annually, so therefore there wouldn't be much sunlight and we'd be able to go out most days. It was settled. All the plans had been made. Alice had made the phone call from a telephone booth in a town we were passing, to arrange a house to rent. All that was left to do now was to run there. It wasn't a long journey only about two days of constant running. Not long when you have all of eternity, not long at all.

**Well there is the chapter that I didn't think would be up until at least Monday!! Once I get writing **_** really **_**cant stop. I'm getting into this story. Because of a suggestion from one of my reviewers, Pie, I have put in some Alice/Jasper Romance to the story. I hope that it is alright as I have never written those sorts of scenes before. If there is anything wrong with them please tell me and I will fix it. Once again please review if you can. Thanks.**


	7. Wrangell

**Chapter 6: Wrangell**

**This is now back in Alice's point of view.**

After the long run of two days to Wrangell we were finally there, I know that Jazz doesn't think that it was long at all, but I'm still not used to these long journeys yet. It felt weird to not be physically tired, to not have sore muscles just screaming out to go to bed. But as for my brain, it needed a break from reality for a while.

We walked into the small cottage we had rented. It was alright, but nothing special. It was quite bland, the walls were white and the furniture modern, but there were no decorations, paintings, photos. I would have to fix that if we were going to live here for a few months.

However I knew that if I wanted to make any improvements, I'd need to be able to afford it first. The first thing I did when I walked inside was go over to the little coffee table where there was a note from the land lords:

_This cottage is fully furnished and I hope that you find it is too your liking. You mentioned in your phone call that you would need to be looking for work, so here is a copy of advertisements for some jobs._

_Jenny_

"Look Jazz, the landlord gave us a newspaper full of ads for jobs! I'm sure we'll be able to find one in here." Jasper came over to my side and looked over my shoulder at the paper and read, "_Secretary wanted: Our company is in need of a secretary to type out our notes using a typewriter. Must be efficient at typewriting._ That would be a good job for you Alice. I'm sure that being a vampire would mean that you will be able to type quickly without any effort whatsoever." I murmured my agreement and swiftly ran to get the phone and was back in less than five seconds.

"Hello?" I sang into the receiver. "My name is Alice… Whitlock," Jaspers face seemed startled that I'd used his name, "I have just recently moved into this town with my brother, Jasper Whitlock and I am in need of a job to pay the rent. I saw your ad in the paper and thought I'd like to apply for it." I looked up at Jasper and saw his perfect, flawless face and as usual I was lost for words. I gazed into his eyes and had no desire whatsoever to answer the receptionist when she said that she had an interview for me on Tuesday, I was far to preoccupied. But I unwillingly broke away from my gaze to answer her that it would be fine and then I hung up.

"So? Miss Whitlock then?" Jasper smirked at me "All you really need to do is change the 'Miss' to a 'Mrs' and then I'll be satisfied." I looked up at him and laughed softly. "Well then I'm going to my bedroom. I need to have a rest." He looked at me with a mystified expression. I was a vampire, I shouldn't need to rest. I rolled my eyes. "Not in the literal sense, I meant that I was going to go and do some thinking… about the future." He looked at me, comprehension dawning on his face and then he held out his arm and escorted me to my bedroom.

I lay on the bed, although it would be just as easy as standing up, there was something satisfying about lying down. It wasn't like I was giving my muscles a rest, more my mind. I allowed it to freely wonder into my future, I revisited the future of when Jazz and I meet the rest of our coven. It was a nice future to re live…

I spent the rest of the night in the same fashion, I followed everything that Jasper would do the next day, I followed everything I would do the next day. I didn't want to be surprised by a human at any point in time.

I saw a vision two seconds before it became reality, Jasper was at my door. I beat him there though, this surprised him. I laughed softly at the look on his face and then, the decision was made so suddenly that even I didn't see it coming; I was in his arms as he carried me out to the living room. He placed me on the couch and took my hand, and for a while. We just sat there.

All too quickly, I came back to reality. I had to go to the interview and I had to get there at normal human pace. It was about six miles, (9.7km), away. It would take a human about an hour to walk that distance. I'd have to get moving. Not that it took much to get ready, my hair was done, (as it was cut so short), and I didn't need a shower. I didn't even have a spare pair of clothes, which meant that I was stuck in this simple dress until I could afford to buy any more.

I started out the door and walked to the interview. I was only half present as I walked, most of my conciseness was focusing on my future, (not to mention Jaspers). I walked at a fast human pace and arrived on time. The building was rather ordinary, or possibly a little shabby, much like the rest of this miniscule town. I took a deep breath, knowing that I would have to limit my breathing once I entered, and walked into building.

There were a number of people hopeful for the job. This town must be really overpopulated if this many people needed work. I had been there for fourteen point six minutes when the current receptionist came out of the interview room and said, "Miss Whitlock. Miss Alice Whitlock?" I looked up at the lady, "Over here, I'm on my way." I followed her down the hall and into a room with very little ventilation. It was lucky I didn't need to breath, well I'd need air to talk and that would be a problem.

There were two other people in the room besides me, the PA who led me in here and the person who I would be working for. Mr Lucas smiled at me as I entered and I returned it. He seemed dazzled for a moment before he continued. "So Miss Whitlock, where have you worked before?" he asked. I had no Idea. I highly doubted that I had ever worked before in my life. I decided to just say that. "I haven't. I have only just moved away from my parent's house. I decided to live with my brother, Jasper Whitlock." I could see him exchange a look with his PA. "Well the thing is Miss Whitlock; we need someone who has some experience. I suppose seeing as you haven't had a job yet, you wouldn't have words per minute on the typewriter?" I knew that this wasn't going too well. But My vision hadn't shifted, so I still had the job. It must be what came next that decided it. "I could do a words per minute now if you like. I really need this job you see." He smiled at me and responded in a kind way. "Well, seeing as you have no experience, I doubt that you would be able to beat anyone who has already had a job before, but what can be the harm in trying?"

I smiled at him again and his PA led me out of the room into the main office. On one of the tables was a typewriter and a book next to it. I sat down at it and looked at the material I would need to type up. With my vampire perfect recall that I'd discovered I had, and the fact that I could read it much faster than humans, meant that I was able to read and have it memorized in the first forty seconds, (it was only two pages long). I then looked at the keyboard and memorized where all the keys were.

The PA was looking at me with curiosity. "I'm ready" was all I said and with one short nod, she started the timer and I started clicking away. It was easy, it required no effort whatsoever. In fact I was sure that I could easily have gotten up to five hundred words a minute, still without effort. But I decided to settle at one hundred and eighty words a minute.

After I'd finished the text the PA stopped the timer in a business like fashion recorded the time but she was unable to completely mask her obvious amazement. We walked back into Mr Lucas' office. "Mr Lucas, I have just timed Miss Whitlock and I have discovered something amazing. Her rate is one hundred and eighty words per minute. I know that we don't usually hire unless its over two hundred words, however it was her first time on the typewriter. With a little practice, she could be brilliant." Mr Lucas was thoughtful, "Well, considering it was your first time on the typewriter, I'll hire you. But remember, you must work hard and reach at least two hundred words a minute soon, or else I'll be forced to look for another option. I flashed a smile at him, and it dazed him for a moment. "I'm sure I'll manage." And with that I walked out the door and left the building.

**a/n: I'm really sorry for the long wait and then the not very good chapter, I think it is probably my worst yet. I just got lost and didn't know what to write. I hope I will update soon with a new chapter and hopefully it will be better.**


	8. Life together

**I am Very Bad…**

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner, it's just that the holidays were over and I've been getting homework overload… not that that is an excuse. Especially when the last chapter was so bad… anyway hopefully this will be better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this it is © Stephenie Meyer 2005**

**Chapter 7: ****Life together**

(Alice's POV)

I walked back into the house after what had been a thoroughly boring day; I got a job and everything. It is odd, because although I don't remember any of my human life, I do remember customs and the way of life. Not very interesting I know, but still. Most women in this quaint little town seem to work, they obviously don't have the money to not work.

I wonder if my mother worked… pity I don't remember her… in fact I don't remember anything. I need to stop dwelling on the past, I have hundreds of years ahead of me, I just need to focus on my life that lies ahead with Jasper…

Ah, the name that takes every other thought from my mind and makes me catch my breath, not the easiest thing to do to a vampire. I turned the corner and the little house was in sight, and the street was empty. I decided to run, and in one instantaneous movement I was home. It took less than two seconds to run a hundred meters, wow that was quite a sensation.

"Jazzy?" I said at normal volume as I entered the house; "are you here?" the next second seemed like torture, he was taking so long to answer. "Alice? Is that you?" I rolled my eyes, honestly who else would it be? I didn't even answer it. He came out of his room at human pace and then when he saw me he was by my side instantaneously.

His blonde hair looked ruffled and gorgeous as always and I couldn't help but stare at him. I loved him so much that I didn't think that anyone could love someone else more than I loved Jasper Whitlock. Oh! My mind is going all mushy again, like Jelly. I didn't like this very much.

**a/n I wouldn't usually do this in the middle of the story but I need to put this in Jaspers POV, so here it is.**

**Jasper POV**

With this beauty next to me, I was just not able to believe what my life used to be like, it was so different now. Right now I had a new desire, one I'd never felt before. I wanted to marry this woman.

But how? According to the town we were brother and sister. We had no choice, it was the only feasible way to have us living together unmarried. It was a mistake to come here. I want to get on with my new life with the Cullen's, I wanted to marry Alice and move to Juneau which I know is where they live.

"Alice." I started, I was asking her but my mind was already made up; this was what I was going to do. She also knew. "Jasper, we came here to have some time alone first. Do you really want to give that up?" I didn't and she knew my answer as my resolve wavered. "That's what I thought. There is no reason to be so impatient when we got here only twenty-four hours ago, we'll stay for about a month and then we'll leave." How could I argue with her? The one whom I was in love with. It would be impossible.

The days continued to pass… slowly. Alice went away to work during the day and so did I, and then when we returned we would share some special moments together. But still I wanted more. I was content with simply sitting with her in my arms, or gazing into her eyes. But still I yearned for another thing.

Alice still had no Idea that I planned to propose to her, as I still did not know when so she couldn't see it. I knew how I'd get around it though. I already had the ring, my grandmothers. It was special, it was about a century old and it was definitely an heirloom. I would carry it on me at all times and not plan anything and then when there was the right moment, I would propose without any planning at all. I knew that that would get around her visions.

I was growing more and more impatient to leave here. I was enjoying alone time with my Alice, but I was still eager to leave and then begin my new life. I could feel Alice beginning to get restless also and I decided to mention the Idea of leaving.

"Alice, honey. I was wondering whether you thought that it was time to leave here and join the Cullen's in Juneau." Her emotions suddenly spike to excitement and then settled at joy. "You mean I could resign and we could leave a stop being brother and sister?" I was also excited, but her tone was simply gorgeous. "That's what I mean Alice."

She looked at me and smiled a smile full of happiness and Joy, I took this for a yes and left straight away to make the arrangements. Our eyes were now amber, not quite gold yet. Alice' still needed to dilute more from her human blood and I'd been living on human blood for so long that mine were fairly bright and were still diluting also.

It didn't take long to make the arrangements. Within an hour, we were set to leave in a weeks time. I was content with that.

**I'm sorry that this Chapter was short and not brilliant. Please don't give up on the story. Next chapter it will get more interesting.**

**PLEASE review. I really need to know what you think.**


	9. AN: Please Read

I'm so sorry. No one likes to post an Authors note for a chapter. I am sorry that this story hasn't been updated in so long, I have just been incredibly busy and not had much time to write. Please hang in there.

I need to gather my thoughts and I am having trouble sitting down to write the next chapter so I'll get it done a soon as possible.


End file.
